


The Winds of Change are Littered with Love

by ladyblogger



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Thor where Loki meets Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Change are Littered with Love

Loki howled as he witnessed his brother defeat the Destroyer. He lashed out and vanquished Laufey and his henchmen without flinching, his plan was falling apart around him and he might as well wipe the slate completely.

“If you want something done right, you really do have to do it yourself” he scowled as he opened the bridge to Earth. He landed just as Thor and his foolish friends were arriving to return home.

“Hello Brother” he sneered. Thor looked at him with a pained, longing expression.

“What have you done Loki?” Thor asked, as he let go of the woman he was holding and walked towards Loki with his hands at his sides, unthreatening.

Loki sneered at him, “Me? What have I done? I did what you never could, what our _father_ never could” Loki was bragging, but Thor looked sad, not proud, and it made him angry, “Laufey is dead”.

Thor quickly abandoned the crowd behind him and put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “What happened? Is Father alright?”

But Loki was distracted. There was a girl with dark hair and glasses standing among Sif and the Warriors Three. She was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen and his silver tongue grew heavy and he lost the words meant for Thor.

“Loki? Is there a problem at home? Are we at war?” Thor tried to draw back Loki’s gaze, but Loki’s eyes were glued to the woman behind his brother. Thor gave his brother’s shoulders a shake and it brought back his attention.

Loki looked at Thor and gave his head a small shake, ”No, Asgard is safe, father is fine. I can see why you haven’t tried to return, there are many distractions here to maintain your attention” Loki couldn’t keep the sneer out of his voice, “Of course Thor would have already captured the attention of the women of Earth” he thought bitterly to himself.

Despite Loki’s underlying hostility, Thor’s concerned look began to transform into a smile, “allow me to introduce you to my friends” Thor said, leading the tense Loki back towards the crowd. “Friends, this is my brother Loki, Loki, this is Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and this, this is Jane Foster”.

Thor was clearly attempting to show off his one woman, but Loki couldn’t tear his eyes from Darcy, and apparently she was staring at him to. The difference was she looked amused, rather than entranced. Loki felt a rush of emotions hit him all at once, it was like finding out he was adopted all over again. Happiness, love, regret, anger, humiliation, guilt, they were all rushing through his veins like lava and ice. His hands began to shake and lip quivered.

Thor brought his hands back to his brother’s shoulders, “What is it? What’s happened?”

Loki couldn’t look at Thor, he looked past his ear instead when he said, “I am so sorry, for everything” and then he fell into his brother’s arms, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. Thor just held him for a moment, then clapped him on the back and said, “come brother, there’s this drink you must have. It’s warm and it will cheer you right up” and led him towards the vehicle the party had originally showed up in.

The sun had gone down and Loki was sitting alone of the roof top, he had spent a majority of the day telling Thor about everything that had happened in his absence. He didn’t leave out a single detail; he was too tired to lie anymore. He was staring up at the stars, thinking about how small this planet was and how much it’s people still had to learn, when he heard footsteps approaching him. He ignored them, they were too quiet to belong to Thor, too small to belong to any of the Warrior Three, so it was one of the human girls. He tried to deny it even to himself, but he hoped it was Darcy coming to visit him. His heart fluttered when he discovered he was right.

“What’cha doing up here all alone?” She asked as she sat next to him, her feet dangling over the edge, swinging easily back and forth.

“I was just looking at your stars, they’re different than the ones where I am from” he said, still staring up, he didn’t trust himself to look at her.

She followed his gaze in silence, gazing up at the stars. They sat there in comfortable silence for an hour before she pulled out a tiny notebook and began sifting through the pages. Loki was distracted by the sound, and for the first time he looked over at her. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, a few loose curls fell over her face as she looked over the pages of the book. “What do you have there?” Loki asked, scooting closer to her looking at the pages.

“I copied out a version of Jane’s research, just in case some random jackasses in suits decides to ‘confiscate’ it again” she looked up at him with a small smile on her big pouty lips. He smiled back, but dropped his gaze quickly as he felt his face flush. On the page open on her lap was a sketch of planets. He smiled, “Thor showed me that drawing in Jane’s book, have you not seen his latest improvement to her theory?”

Darcy’s brow furrowed, “No she’s been, well she’s been busy I guess” her smile faded slowly. Loki saw an opportunity and decided he deserved a chance for happiness, “Well, then allow me to right that wrong” he said playfully, as he slowly took the notebook and pen from her grasp, letting their fingers graze each other, currents flowing like shock waves. She smiled at him, her eyes glowing. “Maybe Earth is not such a bad place after all” he thought to himself as he began to sketch out the Tree of Life. 

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for my best friend Emily


End file.
